


Охотник, беглец

by Ferry



Category: Original Work, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferry/pseuds/Ferry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предупреждение: характеры заимствованы из XMFC, но это - total AU, фантастика, антиутопия и вообще скорее оридж.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение: характеры заимствованы из XMFC, но это - total AU, фантастика, антиутопия и вообще скорее оридж.

Во вторник зарядил дождь. Клиенты ходили по лагерю раздраженные, злые, срывали свое неудовольствие на загонщиках. Те угрюмо отмалчивались или рявкали на Анну-повариху, а она в сердцах строгала мороженную говядину так, что стружка из под электроножа разлеталась на несколько метров. Свежего мяса в лагере не видели уже неделю: сначала не хотели отвлекаться от орхоргов на более мелкую дичь, а когда стало ясно, что стадо ушло на новое пастбище, и нагнать его с этой стоянки не получится, начались знаменитые Вакийские ливни. Рыжая пыль под ногами моментально превратилась в жидкую грязь уровнем повыше кромки туристических ботинок, полуметровые в обхвате деревья на границе лагеря только угадывались за сплошной серой пеленой дождя, а то и вовсе исчезали в сплошном меловой дымке, стоило ему прекратиться на час-другой. Солнце жарило по-прежнему, и как только вода переставала литься с неба, она начинала испаряться с земли, образуя такой густой туман, что хоть ножом режь и в чайник складывай. Перетаскивать лагерь по такой погоде не хотелось никому, даже клиентам, на чьи плечи легли бы только их рюкзаки и ружья. Так что все ждали ухода циклона и дважды в день камлали вокруг передатчика, сперва уговаривая его выдать приличный метеопрогноз, а после – угрожая разбить к чертовой матери за «в последующие двое суток существенных изменений погоды не предвидится». Макс лениво ожидал, когда они начнут смазывать передатчик маслом и приносить ему жертвы. Судя по настроению в лагере, ждать оставалось недолго. 

Но смех-смехом, а Макс никак не мог отделаться от ощущения надвигающихся неприятностей. Серьезных неприятностей, не рядовых проблем с погодой и капризами клиентов. У него и раньше такое бывало, и ни разу чутье не подводило, приближение филейной части зебры определяло безошибочно. Так что Макс слонялся, как шатун по весне, меж мокнувших под дождем вездеходов и палаток и пытался понять, откуда ему – или всем им, чутье различий не делало, – прилетит. Пока определить не удавалось. 

В лагере Макса не трогали, стрелков вообще старались не задевать, чревато. И даже не тем, что на охоте озлобленный стрелок может пустить пулю не орхоргу под лопатку, а обидчику в голову. Такое, конечно, тоже случалось, но очень редко. Стрелки вообще стреляли нечасто, каким бы оксюмороном это ни звучало. Только если нужно было клиента подстраховать – завалить подранка до того, как он затопчет незадачливого охотника. Не ссориться со стрелками старались совсем по другой причине: именно они утверждали план охоты. И, будучи в дурном настроении, могли вынуть душу из всех – и из загонщиков, и из клиентов. 

На этой охоте Макс был единственным стрелком – так получилось. Должен был лететь еще Лось, но в последний момент его выдернули на «утренник», как на профессиональном жаргоне именовали охоту со снотворными дротиками. На нее по правилам компании разрешалось брать подростков, чем богатенькие папаши, а иногда и особо продвинутые мамаши, пользовались во всю. Что может быть забавнее, чем вывезти дитя с приятелями на практически девственную планету ради охоты на всамделишных живых зверей, некоторые из которых размерами превосходят посадочный бот? Были бы только деньги. Но те, у кого их не было, клиентами «Вакийская Охота Инкорпорейтед» не становились. Так что когда очередные клиенты отвалили компании двойной тариф за внеплановый «охотничий день рождения», крысы-менеджеры тут же все организовали в лучшем виде. И выдернули Лося прямо с погрузки их с Максом бригады. Логично, в общем: в амплуа «массовика-затейника с карабином» равных Лосю не было, к тому же он отличался удивительно мягким для их профессии нравом и с удовольствием возился с мальчишками. Так что Лосю пришлось спешно отбыть на побережье, где планировался «утренник», а Макс остался без напарника. Ему, конечно, предложили замену, но тут уже Макс отказался сам: лучше отработать одному, чем с непроверенным партнером, от которого не поймешь, чего ждать. В штатных ситуациях на пятерых клиентов одного стрелка вполне достаточно, а в нештатных положиться можно только на того, чьи реакции предугадываешь на все сто, и вообще знаешь как облупленного. Иначе все равно рассчитывать можно только на себя, да еще и лишнего человека отслеживать приходится. Балласт, в общем. 

В субботу дождь, наконец, унялся, оставив после себя густой туман и щедро разлитую в нем морось. Та еще погодка для охоты, конечно, но клиенты уже так извелись от безделья, что Макс поморщился и дал добро на вылазку. По-хорошему, надо было бы лагерь перенести поближе к дальним пастбищам, а не рыскать по лесам в поисках отбившихся от стада орхоргов, но убедить в этом клиентов было сложнее, чем хлюпать в сапогах по раскисшему мху, собирая по полведра воды на капюшон с каждого дерева, под ветвями которого приходилось проходить.

Максов расчет почти оправдался: к вечеру клиенты окончательно устали и их вполне можно было отвести на ночевку в лагерь, а на утро – уговорить перебраться на другой участок, но тут братья Хосс обнаружили свежие отпечатки копыт в русле ручья. Не свежих, собственно, там быть и не могло: сколько бы ни весил взрослый орхорг, как бы глубоко не утопали его раздвоенные копыта в раскисшей глине, ручей смыл бы их за несколько часов. Близнецы Хосс были отличными загонщиками, но вот опыта работы с клиентурой у них было маловато: они выложили все эти соображения сразу, по обыкновению громогласно, и тем лишили Макса последней возможности увести бригаду из леса. Пришлось прикидывать маршрут на местности – от карты толку было мало, даже половины образовавшихся за последние дни заводей, болотцев и ручейков не найти – и отправлять загонщиков на поиски орхоргов, а клиентов расставлять по точкам вдоль русла. 

Место Максу не нравилось, выбранный охотниками вслед за орхоргами ручей тек практически по дну оврага, и правый склон был слишком отвесным, чтобы по нему могли нормально подняться грузные Адвокат с Банкиром. Фамилии клиентов Макс на время охоты конечно запоминал, но про себя все равно именовал их именно так: Банкир, Адвокат, Промышленник, Шоумен и Хирург. Последний оказался на удивление нормальным мужиком, с остальными Макс, будь у него выбор, на одном поле бы не сел. Но отказываться от клиентов у Макса возможности не было. Да что клиентов – он вон даже нормальное место для охоты выбрать не смог! А под ложечкой сосало все сильнее, чувство опасности усиливалось с каждым гудком рога загонщиков.

Макс взобрался еще на пару метров выше по склону, помедлил и позвал Хирурга – переставил на другую точку, поближе к себе. Нет, на то, что тот подстрахует его как стрелок, Макс не рассчитывал ни разу. Но тут его точно не зацепят остальные охотники, когда начнут добивать мечущихся в предсмертных конвульсиях орхоргов. В принципе, Макс всех расставил аккуратно, но если орхоргов вдруг окажется больше двух – следопыты тоже люди, могут и ошибиться – на дне оврага будет жарко.

Накаркал. 

По мокрой почве прошел гул, слишком мощный и тяжелый, чтоб его могли вызвать четыре пары копыт даже полуторатонных громадин, рожок кого-то из загонщиков сорвался на фальцет сигнала тревоги, Макс вскочил, сложил ладони рупором и рявкнул что есть силы:

– Вверх по склону, быстро! Затопчут!

Сразу понял и подчинился только Хирург, хотя вот он-то мог и… Но объяснять это было некогда. Макс орал, пытаясь вывести из под копыт стада – а что на них несется именно стадо сомнений уже не оставалось – хотя бы Шоумена с Промышленником. Успел. И даже толстенький Адвокат, почуяв неигровую угрозу, сумел вскарабкаться на пару метров, уцепившись за ветви какого-то плакучего дерева, вроде земной ивы. А вот побагровевший от натуги Банкир раз за разом скатывался вниз, сдирая кожу с рук и ошметки чахлой травы со склона оврага. Был бы тут двухметровый громила Лось – вытащил бы старика за шкирку, а Макс бы их прикрыл. Но Лось развлекал детишек в пяти часах лета отсюда, а Макс никогда не был силен в поднятии тяжестей, да и прикрыть его было не кому: Хирург – и тот уполз куда-то вверх.

На противоположном, пологом склоне оврага хрустнуло, переламываясь, первое дерево. Орхорги хлынули вниз сплошной массой рогато-кучерявых лбов. Макс вскинул карабин, уперся задом в выпирающий из глинистого склона каменный выступ, и начал бить.


	2. Chapter 2

Если бы Банкир не выжил, Макс пошел бы под суд. И, возможно, это было бы лучше, чем вылететь из профессии с волчьим билетом за нарушение правил отстрела непромысловых животных. Но это Макс понял уже потом, оказавшись на Земле без гроша в кармане и с судебным запретом на ношение оружия. 

А на комиссии они еще пытались что-то доказывать, Макс и его адвокат – тот самый, который успел-таки вскарабкаться на иву. Макс совершенно не ожидал, что участник злополучной охоты вызовется его защищать, но, судя по всему, профессионально крепкие нервы позволили Адвокату по достоинству оценить тот факт, что до места, с которого он на свою иву влез, ни один орхорг так и не дошел. Ведшие стадо самцы легли валом в два ряда метра за три до ручья, а самки с детенышами переломали ноги, на бегу уткнувшись в этот агонизирующий барьер. Семнадцать звериных трупов. Варварство, конечно. «Но неужели человеческая жизнь стоит меньше?» – пытался спрашивать природоохранную комиссию Макс. Ответа он не получил, по крайней мере в вербальной форме. Но его собственная жизнь, в раз пущенная этой самой комиссией под откос, явно оказалась дешевле полутора десятков копытных.

На Земле Макс честно попытался найти работу, но с его документами в сочетании с весьма специфическими навыками это оказалось непросто. Мягко говоря. Требования к любому мало-мальски квалифицированному специалисту его профиля включали в себя чистый послужной список или разрешение на личное оружие. А чаще – то и другое сразу. Полиция, армия, охранные организации всех мастей… Помыкавшись по кадровым агентствам пару недель, Макс переключился на частные объявления, не требующие от соискателя опыта работы, а потом – какой-либо квалификации вообще. Безуспешно. Даже в службу безопасности заштатного провинциального супермаркета его не взяли. 

Оставалось наниматься чернорабочим, мусорщиком или грузчиком. Или что-нибудь мыть: посуду, полы, машины... Гордость не позволяла опускаться до подобного первые месяца полтора, пока не закончились остатки охотничьих заработков. Макс никогда не умел копить деньги – после выплаты всех штрафов природоохранным организациям и компании на его счету остались буквально гроши. А пособия бывшему стрелку не полагалось по причине увольнения «по статье». 

Но непрактичность и самолюбие оказались не самыми серьезными из его проблем. Макс, проведший всю сознательную жизнь на «чистых» охотничьих планетах с почти нетронутой антропогенным влиянием экологией, просто задыхался на Земле. Почти буквально – из мегаполиса, куда привез его служебный звездолет компании, он сбежал через два дня после чего-то, весьма напоминавшего астматический приступ. Правда, врач в приемном покое больницы, куда Макс обратился, напуганный неожиданным отказом организма, версию аллергии отверг, заявив, что «это психогенное». Вроде как травмированная резкой сменой обстановки и профессиональным фиаско нервная система засбоила и заставила Макса думать, что он задыхается. Диагноз не показался убедительным, но на визит к другому врачу денег не было, так что Макс решил впредь избегать крупных городов. Кто бы ни оказался прав – врач со своей теорией вызванного мегаполисом стресса или Макс, убежденный, что все дело в загрязненности воздуха, воды и каждого сантиметра открытой поверхности старейшей обитаемой планеты – бегство от цивилизации должно было помочь.

Вот только сбежать от нее оказалось почти невозможно. В поселениях, считавшихся на Земле сельскими, обитало больше людей, чем на центральной базе «Вакийской Охоты Инкорпорейтед», вода проходила через очистные сооружения хоть и меньшее число раз, чем в мегаполисах, но все равно куда большее, чем Макс полагал допустимым. В чистящих средствах, которые ему выдавали на работе, где бы он ни пытался устроиться, было больше химических соединений, чем в горючем, которым он заправлял свой катер на Вакии. Запахи гниения, горения и черт знает чего еще, преследовали его повсюду, вызывая надсадный кашель и головную боль. И какая в конце концов разница, существовали ли эти удушающие ароматы в реальности или в только в его воображении? Дольше нескольких часов Макс их все равно не выдерживал и, отработав смену, уходил за городскую черту, спать под открытым небом. Холода, дождя и насекомых, которые так пугали землян, он не боялся. 

Но города и поселки Земли были столь многочисленны, и находились так близко один от другого, что после очередной ночевки на обочине шоссе Максу зачастую оказывалось ближе дойти до следующего, чем вернуться в предыдущий. Правда, работу удавалось найти не в каждом, и чем меньше и чище был городок, тем меньше было шансов даже на разовую подработку. Или бесплатную кормежку – спустя полгода такой жизни Макс перестал чураться благотворительных организаций и помощи, которую они предоставляли. Но заставить себя вернуться в крупные города с их развитой системой социальной защиты, он не мог. Лучше уж впроголодь и в вечном поиске чистого воздуха, чем добровольно запереть себя в душегубке мегаполиса.

Макс провел около десяти месяцев в бесплодных скитаниях, когда его упорство наконец оказалось вознаграждено – по крайней мере, тогда ему показалось именно так. Он дошел до леса. Почти настоящего, не тронутого туристическими тропами, теплыми туалетами и ларьками с фаст-фудом, как в национальных парках, куда Макс сунулся в самом начале поиска своего места на Земле. А тут – лес как лес, с валежником, сырым мхом и даже отпечатками чьих-то лап. Чьих именно, Макс не понял – досконально изучивший фауну нескольких планет, в земных четвероногих обитателях он разбирался с трудом. Но профессиональному охотнику разбираться в повадках и «технических характеристиках» новой дичи – только в радость. И почти полных три недели он был счастлив: жил в лесу, дышал чистым воздухом, пил кипяченую на костре воду, которую брал из найденного в чаще родника, ел купленные в последнем поселке сухари и то, что удавалось добыть охотой. Отсутствие оружия здесь, в земном лесу, проблемы не представляло. Макс ставил силки, стрелял из самодельного лука и даже сделал себе крепкую рогатину на случай встречи с кем-то посерьезнее. А топорик и охотничий нож у него и так были, на них разрешения не требовалось.

Только против винтовок от ножа и рогатины мало толку. Да и не стал бы Макс обращать оружие против людей, отнесись они к нему, как к человеку. Впрочем, история не знает сослагательного наклонения, в том числе и история одного злополучного охотника.


	3. Chapter 3

Поворот в ней наступил одним влажным сентябрьским вечером, когда задремавший у догоравшего костра Макс проснулся от приближавшегося рокота мотора. Прошло не больше пары минут, и над полянкой, на которой Макс поставил себе шалаш, завис катер, и из него в лучших традициях боевого десанта посыпались вооруженные люди. Прежде, чем Макс успел хоть слово сказать, его скрутили, швырнули лицом в землю буквально в нескольких дюймах от кострища, и принялись методично уничтожать стоянку и нехитрые охотничьи снасти. Макса связали пластиковыми ремнями наподобие тех, что иногда использовали его клиенты, если хотели увезти свой трофей не в виде шкуры или чучела, а живьем. Макс забился, пытаясь вырваться, но его подцепили как стреноженное животное к транспортировочному тросу и втащили на борт. 

Минут десять лету, и катер пошел на снижение и опустился на обочине шоссе. С Макса сняли путы и вытолкнули из люка с коротким, но весьма эмоциональным напутствием: забыть дорогу в лес, если шкура дорога. Единственным цензурным эпитетом из тех, которыми его наградили в процессе, было слово «браконьер». На носу катера красовалась незнакомая Максу эмблема – природоохранная служба? егерская? Желания спрашивать у него как-то не возникло.

Мотор снова взревел, катер взмыл в ночное небо и скрылся за линией горизонта. Макс поднялся на ноги, кое-как отряхнулся – бок нещадно болел после знакомства с тяжелыми ботинками кого-то из егерей – и побрел вдоль шоссе в сторону видневшихся вдали огней. К утру Макс добрался до окраины очередного города и, проведя несколько часов в поисках, нашел-таки небольшую забегаловку, хозяйка которой согласилась дать ему подработать. С больным боком орудовать шваброй и разгружать ящики с пивом было не слишком сподручно, но все-таки лучше, чем мыкаться в поисках более легкой работы. Слишком мало шансов ее найти. 

К вечеру Макс вымотался так, что прикорнул прямо в подсобке кафе, за что получил нагоняй от хозяйки на утро. Следующей ночью он отправился спать на пустырь за городом, а когда выбрал время сходить в местную больницу и получить обезболивающее и тугую повязку на сломанные ребра, стал уходить на ночевку еще дальше. Благо, ему удалось купить пару старых и пыльных, но зато не благоухающих никакой химией одеял на гаражной распродаже в соседнем квартале. 

Спустя месяц ребра зажили, а Макс накопил достаточно денег, чтобы купить новые нож и топорик, и загрузить простейшей провизией рюкзак, а один из завсегдатаев кафе, немолодой таксист, подарил Максу старенькую штопанную палатку. Макс тепло попрощался с ним и хозяйкой кафе и направился по шоссе в сторону вожделенного леса, чувствуя себя почти счастливым. Охотиться Макс больше не собирался, законы он всегда старался соблюдать, но даже просто жить в лесу, выбираясь на заработки в город – уже счастье. 

Но не тут-то было. 

На этот раз егеря нагрянули спустя всего три проведенных в лесу ночи. И уже не ограничились вышвыриванием Макса за пределы вверенной им территории, а принялись отвешивать ему затрещины, так что его мотало между ними, словно мяч по волейбольной площадке. Сначала он даже не сопротивлялся, пытаясь объяснить, что он не охотится и с огнем в лесу обращаться умеет, следовательно, никакого вреда не причиняет. Но Макса никто не слушал, наоборот, кричали, чтобы он «заткнул пасть и не рыпался» и что «тупых надо учить». Он разглядел, наконец, нашивки на форменных куртках своих обидчиков – «лесхран» и эмблема штата – и, понимая, что на их стороне закон, старался терпеть, все еще надеясь, что им надоест, и его снова выкинут на шоссе. Пока не услышал, как один из егерей говорит другому про полгода в каталажке, которые должны «прибавить бродяге ума».

Макс представил себе земную тюрьму – бетонную коробку где-нибудь в городе – и его законопослушность потерпела сокрушительное поражение в битве с инстинктом самосохранения. Сбив с ног ближайшего егеря, Макс бросился бежать, петляя, как заяц. И не зря – в стволы деревьев у него за спиной почти сразу ударили пули. Макс упал, перекатился – благо, на этот раз его не успели связать. Прополз под стволом поваленной сосны, пробежал на четвереньках за полосой густого кустарника и, оказавшись вне прямой видимости преследователей, со всех ног кинулся прочь, перепрыгивая через валежник.

Беспорядочная стрельба у него за спиной прекратилась, но погоня продолжалась. Макс умел ходить по лесу практически бесшумно, но сейчас жертвовал скрытностью в пользу скорости. Надо было добежать до ручья, который он обнаружил прошлым утром.   
И все-таки сначала Макс нырнул под очередное поваленное дерево и затаился. Преследователи, как и следовало ожидать, пронеслись в запале мимо. И, как заметил из своего убежища Макс, начали растягиваться цепью. Очень хорошо. Он дал им пройти, выбрался из-под ствола и уже без спешки, но зато тихо пошел следом. Конечно, скоро преследователи поймут, что упустили добычу, и вызовут катер, на котором наверняка есть тепловизор. Но много времени Максу и не требовалось. Он вскоре нагнал двоих егерей, крайних в образованной ими цепи. К тому же они несколько оторвались от остальных, когда обходили встретившийся на пути густой ельник. Макс, еще когда прятался в валежнике, подобрал увесистый кусок обломанной ветки и сейчас, почти поравнявшись с одним из егерей, что есть силы запустил ей в голову второго. Мужик рухнул, как подкошенный, а второй предсказуемо обернулся, вскидывая карабин, но выстрелить не успел – Макс встретил его хуком справа. А удар Максу ставил бывший боксер, работавший на Вакии водителем. Егерь улетел головой в кусты, а Макс подхватил его оружие, чтоб не выстрелило при падении, и тоже припал к земле, замер, прислушиваясь: не заметил ли отряд потерю двух бойцов. 

Обошлось. Макс аккуратно стер полой куртки свои отпечатки с карабина. По счастью, его толком не обыскали ни в первый, ни во второй раз, забрав только холодное оружие и не тронув документы во внутреннем кармане. Макс намеревался и дальше сохранять анонимность, раз уж пришлось вступить в конфликт с законами Земли. Так что он только раздел того из оглушенных егерей, кто был повыше и ближе к Максу по комплекции, обыскал второго и забрал у них пару хороших ножей и брючные ремни. Соль и спички у Макса были свои – в непромокаемых пакетиках в карманах штанов. Связывать бессознательных людей он не стал, только распорол тому, кого не стал раздевать, штаны на заднице. Вместе с поясом. До катера они в трусах вполне дойдут, а вот гоняться по лесу за Максом в таком виде вряд ли смогут. Снятую одежду он скрутил в компактный узел, перехватил его ремнем и пристроил себе за спину вроде рюкзака.

Теперь можно было отправляться к ручью. Над ним росла целая полоса старых могучих ив, чьи ветви свисали почти до самой воды. Вот по ним-то Макс и взобрался, пробежавшись перед этим по щиколотку в воде, чтобы скрыть следы. И только-только он успел взобраться на толстую ветку метрах в трех над землей, как послышался рокот мотора. Макс оседлал основание ветви, прижался спиной к стволу и вдоль него же свесил ноги, замер. Какой бы ни был мощный инфракрасный сканер на этом катере, сверху он сможет засечь только небольшое пятно головы и полоску плеч. Макс почти не сомневался, что интерпретировать увиденное правильно эти егеря не смогут. Это тебе не следопыты «Вакийской охоты Инк».

И точно – катер пронесся вдоль ручья раз, другой… И шум мотора начал удаляться. Макс подтянул ноги и устроился на ветке поудобнее. Выждал около часа – в лесу было тихо, значит, улетели все – и аккуратно, чтобы не повредить тонкие ветви, спустился вниз. 

Он не сомневался, что они еще вернутся. Но очень надеялся, что уже не сегодня. Рисковать и разводить костер он не стал, отошел подальше от ручья, срезал тонкую ветку, сделал из нее копьецо типа остроги. Вернулся к воде, устроился над небольшим перекатом и за час с небольшим загарпунил пару вполне приличных рыбин. Тут же почистил, пересыпал солью и завернул в лист лопуха. Чешую и потроха прикопал у кромки воды и ей же заровнял следы. Приспособил рыбу на свой импровизированный рюкзак, поверх непромокаемой ткани куртки, и пошел по течению ручья. Судя по особенностям ландшафта, тот должен был вскоре привести к реке. 

Наверное, правильнее было бы попытаться выйти из леса и добраться до какого-нибудь города, но почему-то это Максу даже в голову не пришло. Добравшись до слияния двух ручьев во вполне приличную речку, Макс огляделся, выбрал стоявший недалеко от воды развесистый дуб и устроился ночевать в его развилке. На земле пришлось бы лапник ломать, а значит, оставлять следы, а главное – запах.


	4. Chapter 4

Егеря вернулись на следующее утро: сначала послышался гул моторов, на этот раз двух, а потом – лай собак. Этого-то Макс и боялся. Обмануть собачий нюх куда сложнее, чем самую совершенную технику. Макс спрыгнул с дерева и бросился к воде. До реки беглеца выследят собаки, а дальше – засекут тепловизором с катера, даже если держаться более крутого берега, прячась под кронами растущих вдоль него деревьев. Одна надежда, что сработает вчерашняя заготовка. Макс вытолкнул на середину реки припасенный с вечера топляк, и тот довольно шустро поплыл по течению. Макс пошел следом.

Идти по бедра в воде, да еще и в тяжелых ботинках, было трудно, но он постарался уйти от своего дуба как можно дальше. И только когда услышал лай совсем близко, вытащил из-за пазухи полую соломинку и нырнул. Распластался под водой в тени нависающего берега, ухватившись за какую-то корягу, зажав другой рукой нос и оставив над поверхностью воды только кончик своего импровизированного воздуховода.

Досчитав до тысячи, Макс позволил себе приподнять голову над водой и прислушаться. Лай сменился растерянным подвыванием и явно удалялся, зато один из катеров кружил прямо над головой. Макс снова ушел под воду, переждал еще двадцать минут, потом опять высунулся. Собак и людей уже почти не было слышно, только рокотали в отдалении катера. Похоже, преследователи все-таки поверили, что Макс их обогнал – трюк с пущенным по течению стволом сработал – и теперь искали, где беглец отцепился от него и вылез из воды. 

А Макс вылезать из нее не стал, бросился вдоль пологого берега назад, к ручью. Бежал совсем по мелководью, надеясь, что течение достаточно быстро заровняет отпечатки ботинок в илистом дне. Добрался до растущих вдоль воды ив и взобрался на ту, что показалась более развесистой. Особо выбирать было некогда – шум двигателя снова приближался, и быстро. Макс обнял дерево, прижался к нему, пережидая. Когда опасность миновала, он постарался устроиться удобнее, но только успел оседлать подходящую ветку, как прилетел второй катер. Пришлось снова вытягиваться в струнку. Спустя еще минут десять вернулся первый, и стало ясно, что просто так егеря не сдадутся. Макс пристегнул себя ремнями к стволу и приготовился дневать на дереве. Оно оказалось не слишком удобным, промокшая одежда сохла медленно, да еще и при каждом проходе катера над головой приходилось вновь изображать повешенного. И рыбу Макс доел еще вчера.

Но все-таки он выждал лишний час после того, как катера пролетели над ним в последний раз, и только после этого спустился, напился из ручья и пошел от него прочь. Макс понимал, что фора у него очень небольшая, егеря вернутся вновь, скорее всего – еще до заката. И почти наверняка с подмогой. Если он будет оставаться у воды, рано или поздно его все-таки загонят. Значит, собак надо сбить со следа по-другому. 

Макс добрался до зарослей дикой малины, когда, наконец, заметил то, что искал. Помет, достаточно пахучий и, судя по размеру и консистенции кучки, оставленный довольно крупным хищником. Макс разорвал снятые с егеря штаны на две части, намотал по штанине на каждый свой ботинок – ткань легла в несколько слоев – и тщательно потоптался по помету. 

С вершины своего вчерашнего дуба, на которую он поднимался, чтобы оглядеться, Макс видел, что в той стороне, куда он направлялся сейчас, лес поднимался на что-то вроде невысокой горной гряды. Возможно, там удастся найти какую-нибудь пещеру.

Уже начало темнеть, когда Макс понял, что не ошибся, оценивая упорство своих преследователей. Со стороны реки вновь послышался рокот моторов, причем сразу нескольких. Макс накинул на голову и плечи холодную мокрую куртку егеря – он держал ее свернутой, не давая высохнуть – какая-никакая, а защита от тепловизора. И двинулся дальше, стараясь держаться под кронами деревьев.

Он почти добрался до гор, когда понял, что егеря прочесывают лес цепью. Настоящей широкой цепью, которую они развернули, судя по всему, от самой реки. Собаки помогли определить направление поиска – до малинника Макс все-таки наследил, и его начали вполне профессионально загонять. Сытые и хорошо экипированные егеря бегали быстрее, чем измученный бывший охотник. А Макс еще потратил несколько драгоценных минут, чтобы взобраться на очередное дерево и посмотреть, не получится ли обойти цепь. Судя по мелькавшим огонькам фонарей – на пределе видимости и влево, и вправо – шансов не было. Сколько же людей они согнали, чтобы поймать одного беглеца? Сотню? Две? Можно было, конечно, попытаться пропустить цепь через себя, как раньше, но что потом? Опять возвращаться к реке? 

Над головой пророкотал очередной катер, Макс вжался в ствол, проводил машину глазами и в свете ее прожектора – увидел. Дом. Настоящий большой дом, прямо посреди леса. Катер пошел на новый круг, но Макс уже видел строение и так – на втором этаже зажглись окна. Дом был двухэтажным и, кажется, даже с вертолетной площадкой на крыше. Тут из-за леса вывернул еще один катер, тоже мазнул прожектором – точно! Вертолетная площадка и маленький, одноместный вертолет на ней. 

Макс кубарем скатился с дерева и бросился бежать. Даже если на катерах есть тяжелое вооружение, сбить маленький юркий вертолет с выключенными огнями не так-то просто. По крайней мере, у него будет хоть какой-то шанс. 

Когда Макс добрался до дома, погоня уже практически наступала ему на пятки. Осматриваться было некогда, лай несся со всех сторон, и Макс, добежав до стены, содрал с себя ботинки, одним движением стянул шнурки в узел, перекинул воняющую звериным пометом обувь через плечо и принялся карабкаться вверх. Подвальные окошки были заперты, окна первого этажа – тоже, а вот на втором виднелась приоткрытая створка.

Кажется, четвероногие преследователи опередили двуногих и вылетели на открытое пространство перед домом как раз, когда Макс нырнул в щель окна. Благо, сообщить загонщикам о том, что они видели, псины были не в состоянии, только лаяли истошно. Макс приземлился на руки, осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, подтянул под себя ноги, выпрямился сбоку от оконного проема, чтобы его не было видно снаружи… И уперся взглядом в дуло карабина, направленное ему прямо в живот. Совсем такого же карабина, как у преследовавших его егерей. Макс медленно перевел дыхание и еще медленнее сдвинул кисть к рукоятке заткнутого за пояс ножа. На таком расстоянии вероятность опередить пулю, конечно, ничтожна, но все-таки есть. 

Человек плавно опустил ружье. Макс замер и наконец поднял взгляд от оружия вверх, на его владельца. Мужчина, среднего роста, среднего возраста, средней комплекции… Встретишь на улице – внимания не обратишь. Только глаза необычные – слишком большие и какие-то очень серьезные. 

Снаружи послышались громкие голоса и кто-то забарабанил во входную дверь. 

– Идемте, – аккуратно ставя карабин к стене и отступая в коридор, сказал незнакомец. – Вам нужно спрятаться, они могут захотеть осмотреть дом.

Макс шагнул вперед и невольно потянулся к ружью, но тот покачал головой:

– Не стоит. Они знают, что у меня есть оружие, будет лучше, если я смогу его показать.

И Макс ему поверил. От безнадежности, усталости, и еще – от мучительного нежелания причинять вред человеку, не успевшему сделать ему ничего дурного.


	5. Chapter 5

Незнакомец провел Макса по короткому коридору, остановился, чуть подпрыгнул и ухватился за едва заметную ручку под потолком. Под тяжестью его тела она провернулась и из распахнувшегося люка выпала короткая, заканчивавшаяся в метре над полом, складная лестница. 

– Там чердак, – обернувшись к Максу, пояснил хозяин дома. – Люк, в общем, не потайной, но в глаза не бросается, а я постараюсь встать так, чтобы он не попал в поле зрения остальных гостей, если мне придется провести их на второй этаж. 

Макс сглотнул, разглядывая темнеющее над головой отверстие. Как ни странно, этот человек его понял.

– Окна там нет, увы. Но зато и догадаться о существовании чердака, глядя на дом снаружи, невозможно. Это в самом деле лучшее укрытие, какое я могу вам предложить. 

Несмотря на критичность ситуации, Макс потратил три секунды, чтобы уставиться на своего потенциального спасителя с искренним изумлением. Он и в самом деле извиняется, что недостаточно качественно спасает шкуру вломившегося к нему в дом беглого преступника? 

– Я потом объясню, хорошо? – коротко улыбнулся тот и, нервно облизав губы, спросил: – Вы сможете забраться? Вы не ранены? 

Макс коротко вздохнул и подтянулся, закидывая колено на нижнюю ступеньку. 

Тридцать секунд спустя он лежал, распластавшись, в пахнущей пыльным деревом и звериным пометом темноте – ботинки пришлось забрать с собой – и ждал. Свет снизу практически не пробивался, крышка люка прилегала очень плотно, а замок оказался врезан в нее так, что открыть его изнутри не представлялось возможным. Макс прислушивался к приближавшимся голосам и старательно гнал мысль о том, что он сам загнал себя в идеальную ловушку. 

– Фрэнк, вы уверены? – голос был низкий, незнакомый. – Собаки не берут след от вашего дома. 

– А до него они его брали? – с едва заметной иронией поинтересовался хозяин дома, и Макс невольно ухмыльнулся. Заметил, значит, ботинки. И оценил. Главное, чтобы егерь их теперь не учуял. Вот тут и порадуешься, что люк запирается настолько плотно.

– Не особо, – проворчал егерь. – Но куда ему тут еще податься, посудите сами? На километры вокруг никакого жилья. Не в горы же он пойдет, в самом деле?

– Этого я не знаю. Но вот что незаконного проникновения в мое жилище не было и быть не могло – знаю наверняка. Вы видели мониторы – к дому невозможно приблизиться, чтобы не сработал датчик движения, и не включилась внутренняя сигнализация. 

– Да? И она у вас так на каждую белку срабатывает? 

– Нет, конечно. Датчик настроен только на крупные объекты. А медведи и олени ко мне забредают нечасто. Сегодня вот никого не было. 

– А подвальные окна у вас заперты? 

– Разумеется. Хотите проверить? 

– Не откажусь. 

– Хорошо, идемте. 

– Вы же понимаете, Фрэнк, мы беспокоимся за вас. Этот человек опасен – он за сутки вывел из строя двух моих людей, – рокочущий бас удалялся, и Макс вскоре перестал разбирать слова. Ответа Фрэнка – очевидно, что его гостеприимного хозяина звали именно так – он тоже не расслышал. Интересно, что егерь ему наплел? И чему из этого Фрэнк поверил?

Голоса стихли, но рокот моторов все еще был слышен, и время от времени доносился лай собак и еще какие-то шумы. А потом все стихло. Очень хотелось поверить, что опасность позади и расслабиться, поэтому Макс снова вытащил и стиснул в кулаке нож. Не расслабляться! Даже если егеря, наконец, оставили его в покое – а похоже на то – оставался еще не вполне вменяемый владелец дома. В самом деле, какой нормальный человек станет прятать от правосудия беглого браконьера, едва не кинувшегося на него с ножом?

Щелкнул замок люка, и Макс прищурился, защищая глаза от перепада освещения.

– Все, – сообщил ему снизу Фрэнк. – Они отправились дальше, к горам, можете выходить. Я практически уверен, что они не вернутся.

Макс убрал нож, подполз к краю люка и спрыгнул вниз. Потом вспомнил про ботинки, хотел было вернуться, но Фрэнк его остановил:

– Не стоит. Я не хочу сейчас разжигать печь, дым может привлечь внимание, так что пусть пока там лежат – благо, запах сюда практически не пробивается. 

Он запер люк – для этого ему снова пришлось подпрыгнуть – и обернулся к Максу:

– Ванная комната на этом этаже, кухня – на первом. Что вам сейчас нужнее?

Очень хотелось сказать: «кровать». Какой бы он ни был странный, этот Фрэнк, вряд ли он решить придушить Макса во сне. Но вот пожалеть о предоставленном ему убежище может. Особенно, если Макс станет развозить грязь в его вылизанном доме.

Кстати, в нем почти не пахло. Сейчас, когда люк отрезал вонь помета, и Макс немного продышался, он понял, что почти не ощущает химических запахов, характерных для земного жилья. Немного тянуло гарью откуда-то снизу, наверное, упомянутая Фрэнком печь находилась в подвале. Но это была правильная гарь, без нефтяных примесей, от которых у Макса болела голова в городе. И никакими особыми моющими средствами не пахло тоже – только простыми детергентами без лишних отдушек. 

– Чем вы топите? – не удержавшись, спросил Макс, и только потом сообразил, что это его первые слова в этом доме.

Фрэнк если и удивился, то виду не подал.

– Углем, по старинке. Подача автоматическая, конечно. Газ мне не кажется достаточно безопасным в тех количествах, которые требуется хранить в доме – газопровод сюда не протянуть, сами понимаете. заповедник. 

– А дом построить можно? 

– Дом старый, – как-то очень мягко ответил Фрэнк, и Макс понял, что хамит. – Он принадлежал моей семье еще до того, как она пожертвовала свои земли заповеднику. 

Макс уже почти собрался извиниться, когда Фрэнк предложил: 

– Давайте, я все-таки покажу вам комнату? А пока вы будете принимать душ, принесу вам снизу пару сэндвичей?

Как будто Макс – дурно воспитанный подросток. Впрочем, если ведешь себя, как малолетний грубиян, то не удивляйся, если с тобой обращаются соответственно. Макс вздохнул и ответил:

– Спасибо, сэр. Это было бы замечательно. 

Фрэнк вскинулся было, заглядывая ему в глаза – снизу вверх, он сильно уступал Максу в росте – но потом тоже вздохнул и как-то сник. 

– Идемте.

Постель была предсказуемо чистой, а душ благословенно горячим. Хоть Фрэнк и предупреждал, что горячей воды в баке осталось не слишком много, привыкшему к экономии Максу ее хватило с лихвой. И в сэндвичах с курицей не было ничего, кроме курицы, салатного листа и простого хлеба – никаких вкусовых добавок, маринадов и соусов. 

Захоти Фрэнк этой ночью купить душу Макса, тот бы даже торговаться не стал.


	6. Chapter 6

Проснулся Макс от пения птиц, совсем как в лесу. Хотя, почему как? Дом Фрэнка и стоял в лесу, минимально нарушая местную экологию. И в окнах, между прочим, красовались старинные деревянные рамы, а не типичные для Земли герметичные стеклопакеты, от того и соловьев с пеночками – или как там эти земные пичуги называются – было прекрасно слышно. Макс позволил себе понаслаждаться их концертом несколько минут, потом потянулся… Болью отозвались даже те мышцы, о которых он не вспоминал лет пятнадцать, с первых своих охот. 

Да уж, кросс по пересеченной местности у него за последние двое суток вышел знатный. Макс поморщился и огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь из одежды. Вчера Фрэнк вместе с кучей полотенец выдал ему пушистый махровый халат в фиолетовую полоску, но выходить в нем из комнаты определенно не хотелось. Как и влезать в свои заскорузлые от пота и грязи шмотки, сваленные на полу в ванной комнате. А, нет, уже не сваленные – зайдя умыться и справить нужду, Макс их не обнаружил. Наверное, хозяин утащил, пока Макс глотал сэндвичи. Это как же надо было вымотаться, чтоб не заметить? 

Макс вздохнул, натянул халат и выглянул в коридор. На пороге комнаты лежала аккуратная стопка одежды, и скромно стояли мягкие синие шлепанцы. Окажись на их месте сапоги со шпорами, Макс, пожалуй, изумился бы меньше. Тапочки? Серьезно?

Но Фрэнка в пределах видимости не наблюдалось, и демонстрировать оскорбленное достоинство было некому. И хорошо, что так: минуту спустя Макс опомнился. Демонстрировать Фрэнку что либо кроме уважения и благодарности он не имел никакого права ни морального, ни юридического. Так что он облачился в оставленные ему шорты, майку и тапки, и пошлепал на первый этаж. Судя по доносившимся оттуда запахам, хозяин готовил завтрак. 

Фрэнк, казалось, искренне обрадовался появлению Макса.

– Вы уже встали? Отлично! Я как раз заканчиваю, – он перевернул бекон на сковородке и оглянулся через плечо, окинув гостя взглядом. – Прошу прощения за этот наряд. К сожалению, больше ничего подходящего вам по размеру в доме не нашлось. 

Макс кинул взгляд на его ступни – и правда, в такие туфли он бы не влез даже с мылом. Да и штаны Фрэнка при их разнице в росте выглядели бы на Максе куда глупее, чем шорты. 

– Все замечательно, спасибо.

Вот только что ему делать дальше – совершенно непонятно. После завтрака, однако, выяснилось, что этим вопросом задавался не только Макс.

– Мне кажется, – осторожно начал Фрэнк, когда они, покончив с беконом и помидорами, сгрузили тарелки в посудомоечную машинку, – вам не стоит пока покидать дом. Я слышал катер на рассвете, и, не исключено, что они будут продолжать патрулировать окрестности еще какое-то время. 

Он сделал небольшую паузу, очевидно, давая Максу возможность возразить, но тот не видел смысла спорить с очевидным. Другой разговор, что…

– Могу я предложить вам свое гостеприимство? – на одном дыхании выпалил Фрэнк, сбивая Макса с мысли. Ему даже показалось на какое-то мгновение, что тот волнуется, потому что боится получить отказ. Хотя чего ему бояться? Избавиться от нежданной и непрошенной заботы? Едва ли он нуждается в компании, если живет в полном одиночестве в таком медвежьем – в буквальном смысле – углу. 

– Вообще-то, свое гостеприимство вы мне предложили еще вчера, – усмехнулся Макс. – Хоть и не столь официально. Мне не хотелось бы им злоупотреблять. 

– Нет, вовсе нет! – запальчиво отозвался Фрэнк. Как будто ему и впрямь зачем-то было нужно, чтобы Макс остался. – Ваше общество меня нисколько не тяготит, напротив…

Он внезапно смолк на полуслове и чуть наклонил голову, словно прислушиваясь. Потом снова заговорил, уже спокойнее:

– Или все наоборот? Это вас тяготит мое общество? Вы поэтому хотели жить в лесу – устали от людей?

– Нет, – буркнул Макс. Не рассказывать же ему все с самого начала? А, похоже, придется – раз уж ему нечем больше отблагодарить за спасение своей шкуры, нужно хотя бы удовлетворить проявленное спасителем любопытство. А в том, что любопытство было искренним, у Макса даже сомнения не возникло – Фрэнк разглядывал своего гостя с характерной смесью пристального внимания и нетерпеливого предвкушения.

Но рассказчик из Макса всегда был неважный, так что вся история его злоключений, начиная с увольнения из «Вакийской охоты» и заканчивая незапертым окном у Фрэнка в кабинете, уложилась в два десятка фраз и несколько минут. 

Фрэнк слушал – как губка воду впитывает. Но вопросов, к счастью, не задавал. Не то чтобы Максу было что скрывать, просто… Не любил он рассказывать о себе. Вообще много говорить не любил. Фрэнк это, похоже, почувствовал, и когда Макс закончил свой рассказ, сразу поднялся из-за стола и предложил показать дом. 

– Возможно, вас заинтересует библиотека – поверьте, она стоит того, чтобы задержаться здесь. 

Что ж, повод не хуже любого другого. И даже лучше многих – позволяет сохранить самоуважение. Макс бы в жизни до такого не додумался – даже ради себя, а уж ради какого-то приблуды… 

Фрэнк вообще отличался удивительной деликатностью. Макс прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что становится объектом благотворительности, и все-таки позволял Фрэнку поддерживать иллюзию равенства между ними. Не из гордости – от нее мало что осталось после многомесячных скитаний в поисках куска хлеба. Но Фрэнку, казалось, самому было нужно ощущать себя с Максом на равных – тот понятия не имел, почему, но не заметить этого не мог. На малейшую попытку обозначить истинную диспозицию Фрэнк реагировал, как на личную обиду. А обижать его Максу определенно не хотелось. 

И он остался. Сперва на несколько дней, пока егеря не прекратят прочесывать лес в его поисках, потом еще на неделю, потому что Фрэнку была нужна помощь с вертолетом – тот, оказывается, был не на ходу, требовалось перебрать мотор, а Макс как раз обмолвился, что разбирается в двигателях… Он, правда, не был уверен, что поломка возникла естественным путем и давно, с Фрэнка бы сталось самому вывести машину из строя, лишь бы дать гостю повод еще задержаться. Но когда Фрэнк показал ему вертолет, тот действительно нуждался в починке, и отказать в просьбе Макс не смог. А поскольку профессиональным механиком он все-таки не был, то и провозился целую неделю. Тем более, что работать можно было только в дневное время – внешнего освещения на крыше не было. К тому же два дня подряд шел сильный дождь, а Фрэнк категорически противился попыткам Макса возиться с вертолетом в такую погоду.

Если первые дни Макс по большей части отсыпался или клевал носом над очередной книгой в библиотеке, то к наступлению дождливых дней такое времяпрепровождение стало казаться ему довольно скучным. Приставать с разговорами к Фрэнку он не решался, не желая давать повод для ответных расспросов, но тот, со свойственной ему проницательностью, сам уловил возникший интерес. И начал понемногу рассказывать о себе, небрежно и между делом, то за готовкой, то за разжиганием камина в гостиной. 

Оказалось, что Фрэнк не так уж и богат – его покойный папаша промотал все семейное состояние, оставив сыну только дом и многочисленные долги. Их Фрэнк погасил практически полностью – он начал было объяснять Максу систему выплат, но потом махнул рукой, мол, неважно. Но свободных средств у Фрэнка, в результате, практически не было – заработки почти полностью уходили на содержание дома. А на осторожный вопрос Макса, почему бы не продать дом заповеднику и не переехать в жилище поменьше и попроще, Фрэнк ответил, что ему здесь «хорошо пишется». 

Да, гостеприимный хозяин оказался писателем, и это отчего-то поразило Макса сильнее всего. Даже больше, чем необоснованная доверчивость и удивительная чуткость. Писатель-отшельник, живущий в лесу и помогающий беглому преступнику… Максу вдруг показалось, что он сам попал на страницы какого-то приключенческого романа. 

Еще стало ужасно любопытно, что же именно Фрэнк пишет, но спросить Макс, разумеется, постеснялся. А тот, как ни странно, сам ничего почитать не предложил. Тоже постеснялся? С него бы сталось.


	7. Chapter 7

Дожди в конце концов закончились, а за ними – и ремонт вертолета, о чем Макс честно сообщил, спустившись в очередной раз к ужину. Фрэнк как-то сразу погрустнел, потом вдруг улыбнулся и рассыпался в благодарностях, затем вновь посерьезнел. У Макса от водоворота его эмоций иногда просто голова кругом шла. 

– Так ты доволен или нет, я не пойму? – грубовато спросил Макс. Придерживаться формальной лексики, а-ля работа с клиентом, он перестал довольно быстро, почувствовав, что Фрэнка подобная официальность вовсе не радует. 

– Доволен, конечно – все-таки полностью зависеть от городского транспорта, живя в такой глуши, не всегда безопасно. 

– Но? 

Фрэнк тихо рассмеялся:

– Ты неплохо изучил меня за эти дни, друг мой. «Но» действительно есть, – он на секунду отвел взгляд, облизнул губы, а потом посмотрел Максу прямо в глаза и с подкупающей прямотой сообщил: – Дело в том, что я не успел придумать нового повода задержать тебя здесь. И вот думаю… Может быть, я просто попрошу тебя остаться? 

Юлить в ответ на такую прямоту не хотелось. Но прежде, чем честно ответить на заманчивое – и не только из-за хорошей экологии – предложение, Максу нужно было выяснить одну вещь. 

– Зачем тебе это? 

– Зачем люди вообще ищут общества себе подобных? – пожал плечами Фрэнк. 

Ну вот, теперь он лукавит. 

– И как ты его искал до моего появления? 

– Туше, – виновато усмехнулся Фрэнк. – Никак. Мне казалось, что я вполне самодостаточен. Но теперь понимаю, что мне просто давно не встречался человек, с которым бы я чувствовал себя по-настоящему комфортно. 

– А со мной – чувствуешь?

– Да.

– Вот прямо с того момента, как я с ножом в зубах влез к тебе в окно? 

– С каким ножом, Макс, ну что ты несешь? – рассмеялся Фрэнк. – Не было никакого ножа.

– В зубах – не было, а за поясом был, – не желая переводить разговор в шутку, отрезал Макс. – И ты это видел.

Фрэнк посерьезнел.

– Видел. И что ты к нему потянулся, только когда ружье заметил – я видел тоже. 

– И этого достаточно, чтобы покрывать беглого преступника?

– Наверное, нет, – вздохнул Фрэнк и отвернулся к плите. – Давай ужинать, а то картошка совсем остынет.

– Ну уж нет. Если ты вправду хочешь, чтобы я остался – а ты, как я понимаю, хочешь, – то будь добр, объяснись, – чувствуя себя неблагодарной скотиной, потребовал Макс. – Не заставляй меня подозревать нехорошее.

Такого Фрэнк, похоже, не ожидал и уставился на него в растерянности.

– Что именно «нехорошее», прости?

– Что ты – маньяк, заманивающий неосторожных путников в свой дом, усыпляющий показным радушием бдительность, а затем расчленяющий их в подвале и сжигающий останки в системе отопления.

Глаза Фрэнка, и без того не маленькие, стали совсем круглыми, как у какого-нибудь ночного зверька.

– Ты шутишь, да? – неуверенно спросил он после небольшой паузы. 

– Не совсем. 

Фрэнк поставил сковородку, которую все еще держал в руке, обратно на плиту и тяжело опустился на стул.

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Если я в самом деле произвожу подобное впечатление…

– Не производишь. Но понять, какого черта ты не сдал меня егерям, и почему оставил в доме – я не могу. Фантазии не хватает.

– А ты бы сдал?

Вопрос – вообще говоря, вполне естественный и логичный – застал Макса врасплох. Он честно попытался поставить себя на место Фрэнка и понял, что утвердительного ответа, не покривив душой, дать не сможет. У Фрэнка был карабин, серьезной угрозы вооруженный одним ножом пришелец для него не представлял, так что…

– Я думал, ты – законопослушный, – пробормотал Макс, отводя взгляд.

– Не настолько. 

Они немного помолчали. Макс попытался еще раз осмыслить ситуацию. 

В принципе, все сходилось: если у Фрэнка сразу не поднялась рука отдать беглеца на расправу – вид у Макса тогда и впрямь был жалкий – то как мог он его выгнать после? Обратно в лес, где те же самые егеря снова его погонят, как оленя? А к моменту, когда опасность миновала, Фрэнк с Максом действительно начали находить удовольствие в обществе друг друга.

– Все еще думаешь, что я маньяк? – спустя несколько минут тихо поинтересовался Фрэнк.

– Нет, – ворчливо отозвался Макс. Признавать, что зазря обидел хорошего человека, всегда неприятно. 

– Хорошо. 

Не зная, что еще тут можно сказать, Макс встал и принялся раскладывать остывшую картошку по тарелкам. 

– Погоди, давай в микроволновке разогреем, – сунулся ему под руку Фрэнк, и жизнь, слегка скрипнув, вернулась на наезженные за последнюю неделю рельсы. 

О том, останется Макс или нет, они больше не заговаривали, но как-то так получилось, что никуда он не ушел. Сначала не хотел обижать Фрэнка, потом хотел дочитать «Охотников за жирафами», а потом в компостную яму на заднем дворе, где у Фрэнка был небольшой огород, свалился глупый молодой волк, и сломал себе лапу, пытаясь выбраться. Макс, разумеется, предложил его пристрелить, чтобы избавить от мучений, но Фрэнк заявил, что зверя можно вылечить, а раз можно – значит нужно. И тем обеспечил Максу занятие еще на пару недель. 

Волк поначалу шарахался при каждом приближении человека, но потом как-то довольно быстро сообразил, что мучить и убивать его не собираются, стал брать еду и даже без особого сопротивления позволял себя лечить. Лангету с лапы, правда, все равно срывал с регулярностью, но накладывая ее обратно, Макс хотя бы не рисковал больше переломать ему остальные три, как это было в первый раз. 

А еще благодаря этому волку у Макса с Фрэнком состоялся примечательный разговор. Когда они вышли из подсобного помещения на первом этаже, в котором Фрэнк устроил своего нового постояльца, Макс поинтересовался, что здесь было раньше. Пристройка была довольно объемной и, вообще говоря, больше всего напоминала гараж.

– Это он и есть, – со вздохом ответил Фрэнк. – Точнее, был. Может быть, ты заметил, что к югу от дома есть полоса молодых деревьев?

– Ну да, заросшая просека. 

– Это не совсем просека. Там раньше была дорога – вела к шоссе.

– Оно же километрах в ста отсюда?

– В ста двадцати. 

– И что с ней стало? 

– Я ее убрал. 

– Как? – опешил Макс.

– Заказал дорожную технику, чтобы сняли покрытие, потом договорился с лесхарном о восстановлении растительности. Это давно было, я еще не жил здесь постоянно, приехал посмотреть дом после смерти отца. 

– И убрал дорогу?

– Да, – Фрэнк кивнул и принялся растапливать камин. Вечер выдался прохладным. 

– Зачем? – иногда Макс совершенно переставал понимать этого странного парня. Так, он бы совершенно не удивился, если бы тот сейчас свернул разговор, ответив, что разводит огонь, потому что замерз. Но Фрэнк поковырял кочергой в камине, помолчал, а потом все-таки ответил на заданный вопрос. 

– Это в самом деле было очень давно. Ты же видишь, деревья вырасти успели. Я был мальчишкой, нетерпеливым и не слишком умным. И очень любил новый гоночный автомобиль, подаренный мне… Неважно. Суть в том, что я, когда ехал сюда, гнал со скоростью, в лесу совершенно недопустимой. И сбил волка. Заметил в последний момент, даже начал тормозить, но… В общем, когда я вышел из машины, он уже не дышал. Лежал в луже крови, ребра наружу… 

Фрэнк замолчал, и только через пару минут Макс понял, что рассказ окончен. 

– И ты из-за этого срыл дорогу? – недоверчиво спросил он. – Из-за раздавленного волка?

Нет, он догадывался, что Фрэнк был впечатлительным юношей, но чтобы настолько? Тот кивнул, не глядя на Макса, продолжая ворошить понемногу разгорающиеся поленья. Потом спросил:

– Глупо, да?

– Не знаю, – осторожно ответил Макс. 

Фрэнк усмехнулся.

– Глупо, я знаю. Но, веришь – я до сих пор вижу его глаза в свете фар, стоит мне об этом подумать. Потому, наверное, так и вожусь с этим зверем…

«И не только с ним», – подумал Макс.


	8. Chapter 8

Волка они выходили и выпустили обратно в лес – неблагодарная тварь припустила рысью, не оглядываясь – и больше в окрестностях дома не появлялась (Макс из интереса пару дней просматривал записи с камер наблюдения, развешанных по периметру дома). После чего из приносящих пользу занятий у Макса остались только топка камина, работа в огороде и кухонные хлопоты. Хочешь – не хочешь, а начнешь чувствовать себя домохозяйкой. Конечно, помощником по дому может быть и мужчина, и Макс явно находился не в том положении, чтобы отказываться от работы, пусть даже такой, только… Работают обычно все же за деньги, а не за еду и кров. Но как заговорить об этом с Фрэнком и не выглядеть неблагодарным вымогателем в собственных глазах?

Макс как раз размышлял на эту не слишком приятную тему, когда Фрэнк, устало моргая, выполз из своего кабинета, где он проводил по нескольку часов практически каждый день, и спросил: 

– А я тебе не говорил про питомник? 

– Какой питомник?

– Значит, не говорил. К востоку отсюда, на границе заповедника, расположено большое лесное хозяйство, где выращивают некоторые виды деревьев для подсадки – дорогу мою как раз они озеленяли. А еще там разводят в вольерах те виды животных, что плохо размножающихся в природе – для поддержания популяции в заповеднике. Лечат заболевших, проводят исследования… 

– Лечение, изучение… И все в вольерах? – скептически отозвался Макс. 

– Нет, конечно! Там целый институт работает, и при нем есть ветеринарная клиника. Но построек немного, и они практически также интегрированы в лес, как этот дом. Ну, почти так же. В общем, я подумал, что тебе это может быть интересно. Я могу связаться с ними, узнать, нет ли у них открытых вакансий. Если тебя это заинтересует, конечно.

– Звучит неплохо, – осторожно отозвался Макс, пытаясь понять, почему ему чудится подвох в этом предложении. – Думаешь, у них найдется работа для бывшего охотника?

– Очень может быть. Я точно знаю, что они занимаются отловом – для обмена животными с другими заповедниками и просто для контроля численности. Давай я завтра утром им позвоню, спрошу, есть ли у них что-нибудь для тебя. 

– И ветеринарная клиника у них есть, говоришь? – пропустив предложение мимо ушей, спросил Макс. Кажется, он сообразил, за какую именно нелогичность зацепилось его сознание. 

– Да.

– Почему же тогда мы не отвезли туда этого волка? Зачем понадобилось выхаживать его здесь? 

Макс ожидал, что Фрэнк хоть немного смутится, будучи пойманным на очередной попытке удержать Макса в доме, но тот только головой покачал:

– За волка они бы не взялись. Я время от времени просматриваю документы, которые они публикуют в открытом доступе: последние годы поголовье волков в заповеднике неуклонно растет. Уже даже выдвигаются предложения о выборочном отстреле.

– Ясно.

Если в заповеднике практикуется такая вещь, как выборочный отстрел, то у Макса и впрямь были бы неплохие шансы на трудоустройство – если б его уволили из «Вакийской охоты» на других условиях.

– Так мне позвонить им?

– Да, конечно. Только предупреди, что у меня судебный запрет на ношение оружия, – со вздохом отозвался Макс. – И – спасибо.

– Не за что пока, – улыбнулся Фрэнк и прежде, чем Макс опротестовал это абсурдное заявление, спросил: – А на ужин у нас что-нибудь есть?

– Есть, – проворчал Макс, – остывает. 

Открытой вакансии в питомнике не нашлось, но Фрэнк выяснил, что в конце текущего полугодия там собираются формировать новую группу, и вот в ней вакансии наверняка будут. А пока Максу предложили поработать волонтером. 

– Что скажешь? – спросил Фрэнк. 

– Можно попробовать. И обойтись без бумажной волокиты, если я им не подойду. 

– Или если они тебе не подойдут. 

– Можно подумать, мне есть из чего выбирать.

– Конечно, есть, – с неожиданной для него жесткостью возразил Фрэнк. – Выбор всегда есть. Мне казалось, что уж тебе-то это известно, как никому другому. 

Макс не нашелся, что ответить. И дальше сидеть на шее у Фрэнка? Или бродяжничать в лесу, пока снова егеря не засекут? Тоже ведь выбор, как ни крути. 

Но почему Фрэнка эта тема так задела? Макс решил, что в ближайшие дни все-таки попытается разговорить своего благодетеля – уж слишком много вопросов к нему накопилось. Но не успел.

Хотя, это как посмотреть – на часть своих вопросов Макс ответ таки получил. 

Он ставил Даррела на верхнюю полку стеллажа в библиотеке, и толкнул томик чуть сильнее, чем нужно – так что книга с обратной стороны стеллажа, тот был сквозным, вылетела с полки и шлепнулась на пол. Макс присел на корточки и попытался просунуть руку под шкаф, чтобы достать упавшую книжку, но только выпихнул из-под него какую-то коробку. Вздохнул и пошел обходить стеллаж, который тянулся через всю библиотеку – от простенка между окнами к самой двери. Обошел, подобрал упавшую книгу, оказавшуюся биометрическим справочником, взялся за коробку – и остолбенел. 

В старой картонке из-под обуви россыпью лежали журналы. Порнографические. С гомосексуальной порнографией – что было вполне очевидно по обложкам, при одном взгляде на которые Макса замутило. Он пинком отправил проклятую коробку обратно под шкаф, выпрямился и был вынужден ухватиться за стеллаж – голова закружилась. Сердце колотилось, как после очень долгого и быстрого бега, и не хватало воздуха. 

Это что же такое? Это зачем же Фрэнк просил его остаться? Вот за этим?!

Очень хотелось поверить, что эта дрянь тут ни при чем, что Фрэнк вообще понятия не имеет об этой коробке и ее мерзостном содержимом, что она валяется тут со времен предыдущего владельца… Которым был отец Фрэнка. Ну и черт с ним, все равно лучше так, чем…

Только вот год и номер выпуска на обложках треклятых журналов были пропечатаны крупно и ярко, так что даже на фоне того, что там красовалось ниже даты, не заметить ее было сложно. Верхний вышел всего три месяца назад. 

Макс еще немного постоял, отдышался, потом наклонился, снова выудил коробку из-под полок и, держа ее перед собой, словно ящик с патронами, пошел к Фрэнку в кабинет. Толкнул без стука дверь, в два широких шага пересек расстояние до стола и вытряхнул журналы прямо на клавиатуру компьютера, за которым Фрэнк сидел. Тот вскочил – и замер. Молча. 

Вот так, значит. Ну и правильно – о чем тут говорить? Но Макс все-таки сказал, не выдержал:

– Сука ты. 

Фрэнк вздрогнул, как от удара, вскинул глаза – зрачки как у лемура ночью, во всю радужку. 

– На что ты рассчитывал – что мне податься некуда? Да я лучше в тюряге сдохну, чем… 

Фрэнк открыл было рот, но Макс оскалился, и тот благоразумно его захлопнул. 

– А я все гадал, что это ты добренький такой. А ты…

Слова у Макса кончились, и он, не зная, как еще выразить то, что сдавливало горло и делало голос сиплым, словно с тяжелого перепоя, двинул ладонью по спинке кресла. То укатилось на другой конец кабинета и врезалось в стену, с которой с негромким звоном свалилась какая-то фотография – стекло разбилось. 

Почему-то стало стыдно. Макс развернулся и пошел прочь – из кабинета и из дома. Наверное, надо было оставить одежду, которую Фрэнк заказывал ему по почте, но собственные штаны и куртка Макса давно сгорели в печи в подвале, а уходить голым было глупо. И не потому, что он не выживет без одежды в лесу, а потому что… Как с фотографией. 

Макс уже взялся за ручку входной двери, когда услышал за спиной ровный голос Фрэнка:

– А ты помогаешь только тем, кого надеешься развести на секс? Всегда?

Да, по части красивых слов Фрэнк был мастер, не отнимешь. Макс не стал ему отвечать. И дверью хлопать не стал – притворил аккуратно, до тихого щелчка.


	9. Chapter 9

Сто двадцать километров до шоссе – ерунда для привычного к длинным переходам охотника. Два дня пути в хорошем темпе. Тем более, ориентироваться было несложно: молодые деревья, растущие на бывшей дороге к дому Фрэнка, достаточно отличались от остальной растительности, чтобы не сбиться с пути даже в сумерках. 

Можно было, конечно, пойти не на юг, а на восток, поискать тот самый питомник, где ему обещали работу в конце квартала… Авось, не выгнали бы и сейчас, если там такой большой комплекс – наверняка в нем должно быть какое-то служебное жилье, хотя бы временное. Но пользоваться протекцией Фрэнка не хотелось категорически. Лучше уж воспользоваться отработанной схемой с подработками в кафе на окраинах какого-нибудь города.

Переночевал Макс на развесистом клене – высоко залезать не стал, устроился в первой же развилке ствола, на всякий случай пристегнув себя к нему ремнем. А к вечеру следующего дня добрался до шоссе. Подкинул в уме монетку, повернул налево и пошел по обочине. Отчаянно хотелось есть – огонь в лесу он разводить не рискнул, питался эти двое суток одной дикой малиной да голубикой, а ими сыт не будешь. Ладно, не в первый раз, и не в последний, скорее всего. 

Через пару часов, уже совсем в сумерках, Макса нагнала тяжелая грузовая машина – кажется, на Земле такие называли фурами – сперва окатила светом фар, потом притормозила рядом, и из окошка кабины послышался веселый молодой голос:

– Куда бредешь, бедолага?

– В город, – пожал плечами Макс. Универсальный ответ для этой планеты – куда бы ты ни направлялся, рано или поздно придешь в какой-нибудь город. 

– Подвезти?

У Макса не было с собой даже ножа, но и настроения бояться – тоже не было. В конце концов, вероятность того, что его ради развлечения собьет следующий водитель, ничуть не меньше вероятности, что его по-тихому прирежет этот. Макс кивнул и полез в кабину. 

За рулем оказался совсем молодой и очень разговорчивый парень, сразу сообщивший, что зовут его Джейк и везет он туалетную бумагу, салфетки и бумажные полотенца в какой-то крупный супермаркет, названия которого Макс не запомнил. Но разговор постарался подержать:

– Туалетную бумагу? Фурой? 

– Ну да. А как еще ее доставлять? Не по воздуху же. 

В самом деле. Макс откинулся на спинку сиденья и вытянул порядком озябшие ноги к печке. Кроссовки, которыми его обеспечил Фрэнк, быстро промокли от выпавшей под утро росы, да так и не просохли за день толком. Дурацкий материал, годный, по-видимому, только для занятий спортом в кондиционированном зале. 

– А ты из санатория сбежал? – с любопытством спросил Джейк. 

– Откуда? 

– Ну, там же, слева от шоссе, санаторий. Я подумал, ты оттуда идешь – больше-то к западу и нет ничего, чтоб пешком дойти. 

– Нет. Из заповедника. 

– Серьезно? А там разве можно так? Или у тебя разрешение есть? – Джейк на секунду отвлекся от дороги, чтобы окинуть взглядом своего пассажира. – Ты там работаешь? – в голосе отчетливо слышалось сомнение.

– Нет, не работаю, – устало ответил Макс. Вот дернул же черт сесть в эту фуру. – И разрешения у меня тоже нет. Хочешь сдать меня в лесхран?

– Зачем мне? – Джейк, похоже, обиделся – замолчал.

Через некоторое время Макс согрелся и почувствовал себя виноватым. Надо было как-то извиниться – парень же реально ему помог и на доносчика похож не был. С чего Макс на него наехал? 

Джейк тем временем сбросил скорость, покопался в бардачке, вытащил оттуда шоколадный батончик и, разломив его на две части, протянул одну Максу:

– Будешь?

В ответ у Макса так заурчало в животе, что отказываться было просто смешно.

– Спасибо.

Джейк посмотрел, как Макс впился зубами в клейкую ореховую массу, и положил вторую половинку ему на колени. И прежде, чем Макс успел повторить свое «спасибо» еще раз, буркнул:

– Нормально все. У меня, знаешь, тоже паршивые времена бывали. 

Макс кивнул и доел батончик. А потом попросил:

– Так что там за санаторий такой? Расскажи.

– Да я мало что знаю, – охотно отозвался Джейк. – Построили его на самой границе заповедника, и лечат там, как я слышал, от разных нервных болезней. Депрессия там, расстройства всякие. 

Похоже, Макс угадал верно, и лучший способ отблагодарить парня – поговорить с ним.

– И ты решил, что у меня депрессия? – с некоторым ехидством поинтересовался Макс. – Или психическое расстройство?

– Ну, знаешь, вид у тебя был не сильно радостный, – брякнул Джейк и тут же скосил глаза встревожено. – Без обид, но ведь правда…

– Правда, – вынужден был признать Макс. – Как ты верно заметил, паршивые времена случаются. Расскажи лучше про санаторий. Ты же ездил мимо? Он что, действительно возле леса?

– Да практически в лесу – то же почти к самому шоссе подходит. Ну и съезд, который к санаторию, прямо в лес идет. Но сами корпуса на горке, их с дороги видно. Симпатичные, светлые такие. И лошади ржут всегда, когда мимо едешь. 

– Лошади? – Максу показалось, что он задремал в тепле и пропустил часть рассказа. Какое отношение могут иметь лошади к лечебному учреждению?

– Ага, – радостно отозвался Джейк, – вот я тоже сперва понять не мог! Но я ж постоянно по этому маршруту езжу, и каждый раз слышу – ржут! Натурально ржут, заразы! Так я потом в придорожной кафешке народ поспрашивал – аккуратно так, чтоб дурачком не посчитали – и правда, лошади там. Санаторий вроде как конюшню держит, для лечения. Ну, в смысле, они своих больных общением с животными лечат, что-то в этом роде. И у них там собаки, лошади, еще какая-то живность… Забавно, да?

– Очень.

Макс попытался прикинуть, как далеко они уже отъехали от этого волшебного места. Лес, мало людей – сколько их может быть, в этом санатории, не тысячи же – животные, и никакого Фрэнка. Вряд ли, конечно, там прямо сейчас нужен конюх или еще кто-нибудь в этом роде, но попытаться определенно стоит. 

– О чем задумался? – вклинился в его мысли неугомонный Джейк. 

– Да вот, хочу там насчет работы разузнать.

– В санатории?

– Угу.

– Ну а что, может и найдешь. Я через три дня в обратный рейс поеду, тем же маршрутом – хочешь, подвезу тебя?

– Хочу. Спасибо. 

Джейк немного помолчал, потом спросил осторожно: 

– Тебе перекантоваться-то есть где? А то можно у нас на стоянке…

Макс представил себе, сколько машин там будет – в большом-то городе – сколько горючего, дешевой, пропитанной химикалиями еды, такой же одежды и всего прочего, и быстро отказался:

– Спасибо, я найду, где переночевать и подработать. Скажи просто, где тебя найти через три дня. 

– Я тебе на карте покажу, – пообещал Джейк. – И довезу до самого шлагбаума. Там шлагбаум, на съезде к санаторию, только свои машины пропускают. Но пешком-то ты всяко пройдешь.

И Макс действительно прошел.


	10. Chapter 10

Но в санатории он не прижился. Хотя они дали ему работу – как ни удивительно, как раз за неделю до появления Макса уволился специалист по работе с лошадьми, и администрация искала кого-то на его место. Почему конюха нужно было называть столь витиевато, Макс не понял, но возможность упускать, разумеется, не стал. И очень порадовался, что уходя от Фрэнка, все-таки потратил лишнюю минуту на то, чтобы забрать пакет со своими документами.

Поначалу казалось, что Макс попал если не в рай, то в место, максимально к нему приближенное. Корпуса санатория стояли на самой границе заповедника, в парке, для не специалиста выглядевшем как настоящий лес, а стоило чуть пройти – как раз мимо конюшен – и ты оказывался в самом заповеднике. Никаких ограждений, только таблички с указателями. Гуляй – не хочу. 

На территории санатория тоже было хорошо: тихо, чисто и даже не скучно – учить дилетантов держаться в седле оказалось неожиданно забавно. Жил Макс в небольшом коттедже, который делил с парнем-массажистом и двумя медсестрами. Первые несколько дней они энергично донимали Макса общением, но потом убедились, что их социальный энтузиазм не вызывает должного отклика, и оставили его в покое. Возможно, этому поспособствовали охотничьи навыки: приглашения на совместные обеды и вечерние посиделки за чаем – алкоголь в санатории был под строгим запретом – перестали поступать после того, как Макс без всякой задней мысли помог девушкам на кухне. Почему-то скорость и эффективность, с которой он выполнил просьбу разделать «птичку» – довольно крупную тушку гуся – произвела на них неблагоприятное впечатление. 

Впрочем, Макса скорее устраивало, что его сторонятся и не пытаются вовлечь в обсуждения действий администрации или историй пациентов. Последние Макса волновали мало, его дело было – усадить на лошадь и проследить, чтобы клиент с нее не сверзился. Иногда еще – если было такое назначение от врачей – показать, как за лошадью ухаживать. Основная сложность заключалась в том, чтобы успокаивать лошадей после и во время контакта с некоторыми пациентами. Буйных психов в санатории, конечно, не было, но замороченных своими страхами, комплексами и медики знают, чем еще – хватало. Лошади эту боязнь и нервозность чувствовали и начинали волноваться. Макс их уговаривал и осаживал, если нужно, а по вечерам, когда пациенты расползались по своим комнатам, выводил по одной – всего лошадей было пять, один мерин для самых нервных и четыре кобылы – и выгуливал. Кого гонял по конкурному полю, было такое в санатории – непонятно зачем, никто из пациентов к прыжкам через препятствия пригоден не был, – кого просто выпускал попастись, а на мерине неспешно катался до ближайшего ручья и назад… Характеры у животин были разные, потребности тоже, Макс старался найти подход к каждой – и не безуспешно. 

Найти подход к двуногим оказалось не в пример труднее. Макс всегда боялся душевного нездоровья – отчего-то оно пугало его куда сильнее, чем физические недостатки и даже увечья. И пациенты, внезапно начинавшие бормотать что-то неразборчивое, глядя Максу за спину, туда, где кроме сплошной стены сосен ничего не было видно, заставляли нервничать не только лошадей. Немного помогали сплетни, ходившие среди младшего медперсонала – кто из больных чем зарабатывает на жизнь, с кем живет там, за пределами санатория, и прочее в том же духе. Макс кривился брезгливо, когда слышал такие разговоры, и все-таки прислушивался. Это помогало видеть в тех, кого ему приходилось подсаживать в седло, людей, а не сборище симптомов. Не то, чтобы он в самом деле разбирался в неврологической симптоматике, но трудно, черт возьми, понять выражение лица человека, у которого половина этого самого лица дергается в неконтролируемом тике. Трудно вообще в это лицо смотреть, если на то пошло. 

И все-таки Макс как-то справлялся – до истории с Джереми. 

Джереми Брайт был почти нормальным. Ни паралича, ни нарушенной моторики, ни неадекватных психических реакций – парень как парень. Лет двадцати пяти на вид, довольно симпатичный. Ему очень нравилось проводить время с лошадьми, причем не столько даже ездить верхом, сколько возиться с ними – выгуливать, чистить… Макс, убедившись, что Джереми понимает, что делает, разрешал ему торчать в конюшне сколько душе угодно. Насколько позволял режим, конечно – раза три за парнем прибегала возмущенная медсестричка из лечебного корпуса. 

Из разговоров своих соседок Макс знал, что лечится Джереми от депрессии и еще каких-то психологических проблем, и что оплачивает его пребывание в санатории – весьма недешевое, кстати – кто-то из родителей. В общем, как казалось Максу, парню просто нужно было перестать грузиться и больше бывать на свежем воздухе, чтобы прийти в норму. Семья есть, деньги есть, руки-ноги на месте и не дергаются, когда не надо – что еще нужно для нормальной жизни? Поведение Джереми, правда, не особенно подтверждало эти умозаключения: вид он имел довольно несчастный. Максу даже казалось, что тот все время ждет какого-то подвоха от окружающих, и успокаивается, только когда чистит или прогуливает Звездочку. Почему из четырех кобыл издерганный парень выбрал в любимицы самую неспокойную, оставалось загадкой из тех, что решать мозгоправам из лечебного корпуса, а никак не конюху. В любом случае, препятствовать общению Джереми со Звездочкой Макс не собирался. Ему казалось, что после визитов на конюшню парню становится лучше – взгляд делается менее затравленным, плечи распрямляются… Но потом Джереми возвращался в корпус, а когда появлялся на следующий день – снова избегал смотреть Максу в глаза и горбился. Так продолжалось почти два месяца, и когда Макс уже почти созрел, чтобы поискать врача Джереми и спросить, нельзя ли как-то по-другому его лечить, парень сбежал. 

Макс узнал об этом не сразу, сначала парня искали на шоссе, решив, что он мог попытаться поймать попутку до города. И только потом кому-то из администрации пришло в голову поинтересоваться, на месте ли лошади. Макс, когда к нему с этим пришли, не стал стесняться в выражениях – и по поводу того, кем они его считают, если думают, что он позволит увести лошадь из вверенной ему конюшни, и по поводу того, как организованны поиски. Главврач, на удивление, восприняла его отповедь адекватно, не стала кричать в ответ, а, напротив, предложила возглавить поисковую группу. Макс почти согласился, но потом посмотрел на переодетых в спортивные костюмы медиков и сказал, что пойдет один. Толку будет больше. Врач поморщилась, но разрешила ему отправиться в заповедник одному. Остальные прочесывали парк и самую кромку леса, скорее, для очистки совести, чем в самом деле надеясь найти беглеца. 

Макс сунул за пояс нож, бутылку воды, галеты и одеяло – в рюкзак, потом поймал одну из медсестер и вытребовал у нее обезболивающее, противовоспалительное и простенький стимулятор – если парень успел далеко уйти, довести его обратно может быть непросто, особенно, если он успел что-нибудь себе повредить. 

Смеркалось, но фонарик Макс брать не стал – в темноте все равно не отыщешь того, кто не хочет быть найденным. Так что если не удастся догнать Джереми до наступления ночи, придется устроить привал и продолжить поиски утром.


	11. Chapter 11

Максу повезло – удалось сразу определить верное направление, хотя идти от санатория можно было как на север, так и на запад, только к востоку от корпусов начинался непролазный ельник. Но Макс как-то интуитивно понял, что не пойдет бегущий от всего парень в бок, ломанет напрямик, оставляя санаторий за спиной. И точно, часа через полтора Макс напал на след: сначала заметил следы падения на скользком после недавних дождей склоне холма, потом – сорванный каблуком кусок мха под старой березой, обломанные ветки кустарника…

В общем, ходить по лесу Джереми не умел совершенно. Макс догнал его, когда солнце уже село, но рассеянного закатного света, пробивавшегося между стволов, еще хватало, чтобы свободно ориентироваться. Достаточно для опытного охотника, конечно – Джереми, судя по всему, пробираться по лесу в сумерках оказалось не под силу. Или он просто устал: Макс нашел его сидящим в развилке корней большой сосны. Неплохое убежище, кстати – спина и бока прикрыты, обзор нормальный. О чем Макс и сообщил беглецу, надеясь наладить хоть какой-то контакт – тащить парня обратно силком не хотелось, да и не очень реально было. 

Джереми, заслышав его голос, аж подпрыгнул в своем убежище, приложившись затылком о ствол сосны.

– Вы? Откуда? 

Успокоить Макс его хотел, называется. Забыл, что охотника в лесу только другой охотник услышать-заметить может. Придурок.

– Тихо ты, – буркнул Макс, присаживаясь на корточки рядом с Джереми. – Все нормально, я тебя по следам нашел. Сейчас обратно в санаторий пойдем, пока совсем не стемнело. 

На самом деле Макс был практически уверен, что тот откажется, и наверняка эта уверенность была слышна в его голосе, что вообще никуда не годилось, но, черт возьми, зачем парню было с ним идти? Бить его Макс в любом случае не станет, это он сразу решил, а как еще заставишь беглеца вернуться? Никак. Только если сам захочет. А с чего ему хотеть? Что с утра, когда он деру дал, изменилось? Устал, разве что…

– Пойдем, – неожиданно покорно согласился Джереми, но с места не сдвинулся. 

Макс присмотрелся: травм вроде нет, так, пара ссадин на ладонях да штаны грязные. Это, наверное, когда тот на склоне навернулся. Что же сдается так легко? Впрочем, Максу только проще. 

– Ну, вставай, – поторопил он. День угас окончательно, в лесу стремительно темнело, и выражения лица Джереми было не разобрать. Толи все-таки болит у него что-то… – Можешь?

– Могу, – со вздохом ответил тот и завозился, выбираясь из ямы. Потом вдруг присел на ее край, спросил тоскливо: – Вы тоже думаете, что я ненормальный?

Луна взошла еще полчаса назад, и теперь, когда Джереми повернулся, ее свет падал ему на лицо, делая каким-то потусторонним. Максу стало не по себе. Как будто он виноват в том, что выследил парня, хотя этим наверняка спас ему если не жизнь, то здоровье. Что бы тот в лесу делал – без снаряжения, без навыков? 

– А кто еще так думает? – осторожно поинтересовался Макс, прикидывая, как бы все-таки сдвинуть Джереми с места. Ночевать с ним в лесу почему-то не хотелось. – Врачи?

– Врачи тоже. Хотя они не говорят, конечно…

– Тогда с чего ты решил, что они так считают? 

– Так все считают. Даже мои родители. А я ничего не могу с собой поделать.

Макс почувствовал, что смысл разговора от него ускользает. Джереми совсем не выглядел ненормальным, вот именно сейчас – не выглядел. Несчастным, даже отчаявшимся – да. Но не больным.

– Вы не понимаете? Неужели никто не сказал?

– Чего именно? – терпеливо спросил Макс. Парню явно нужно было выговориться и успокоиться. Не нужно быть врачом, чтобы это увидеть.

– Я, – Джереми, запнулся, поморщился болезненно, потом закончил с явным усилием, – гомосексуалист. 

Макс застыл. А Джереми, неловко изогнув шею и заглянув ему в глаза, снова скривился и подытожил:

– Вот, теперь я и вам противен. 

Нужно было сказать, что это не так. Макс прекрасно это понимал – уж настолько-то он в человеческой психологии разбирался. Но он никогда не умел убедительно врать. И вообще… тут нужно было честно – или никак. Лжи Джереми точно не заслуживал.

– Пойдем, – после неловкой паузы произннес Макс. – Поздно уже. 

– Да, – послушно согласился Джереми, – поздно. 

Он поднялся на ноги, и они пошли. Джереми прихрамывал – видимо, ушиб таки ногу, когда падал – и шагал медленно, но Макс его не торопил. До ночи они вернуться все равно уже не успевали, но с холма, на который они поднимались, были хорошо видны огни санатория, заблудиться не вышло бы при всем желании. 

Заговаривать с Максом Джереми больше не пытался. А через два дня после возвращения в санаторий повесился на брючном ремне у себя в комнате. 

Макс узнал об этом практически случайно, из ненароком подслушанного разговора двух немолодых медсестер в столовой. 

– Леон говорит, когда он его снимал, тот уже окоченевший был. И лицо все синее.

– Кошмар, – горестно вздохнула та из женщин, что была постарше. – Бедные родители… Уж лучше бы в лесу пропал, все не так жутко. И с чего он вдруг? Казался ведь почти нормальным…

– Не скажи, – поджала губы вторая и отчетливо выделила голосом следующее слово, – с этими никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать. Кажутся нормальными, а на самом деле…

– Ну, все-таки не все, – возразила сердобольная. – Помнишь, у нас писатель лечился? За полтора года – ни разу ничего такого. И не скажешь, что голубой.

– Еще как скажешь. По глазам все видно. Что у этого Брайта, что у…

Макс не стал слушать дальше, пошел собирать немногочисленные пожитки и документы, а потом – к кадровичке, заявление «по собственному» писать. Как ни странно, он понял, о ком речь, еще до того, как медсестра назвала фамилию Фрэнка.

Конечно, разумнее было бы добраться на попутках до города, запастись снаряжением, провизией… Тем более, что денег при расчете Макс получил достаточно. Но он почему-то очень боялся опоздать. Совершенно иррационально: он прекрасно понимал, что несколько дней после трех месяцев ничего не изменят. Не говоря уже о тех полутора годах. И что хамство одного безработного охотника вряд ли травмирует больше, чем перешептывания нескольких десятков человек в санатории и всех прочих, от кого Фрэнк сбежал в заповедник. 

И все-таки Макс почти бежал через лес, останавливаясь, только чтобы сориентироваться. Компаса не было, приходилось выбирать направление по солнцу – благо, часы имелись. Вечером, когда начали сгущаться сумерки, Макс наткнулся на волка. Или это тот на него наткнулся – сразу не разберешь. Только образовался этот зверь метрах в трех от утоптанной какими-то копытными тропы, по которой Макс шел последние минут сорок, и смотрел на человека угрожающе, низко опустив лобастую голову и чуть приподняв верхнюю губу. Рычания Макс за шумом собственного дыхания не расслышал, но оно угадывалось. 

Идти на волка с одним ножом – получить рваную рану предплечья, как минимум. Это если повезет. Обрабатывать ее потом… Какие-то простейшие медикаменты у Макса с собой были, перевязочный материал тоже, но – время. Времени не было. И это ощущение утекающих, как вода сквозь пальцы, минут, оказалось настолько острым, что Макс сделал то, чего ни один нормальный охотник не сделал бы никогда. Рявкнул на серого: «Да пошел ты!» – и припустил по тропинке дальше. Заметил краем глаза, как волк поднял уши торчком, и – отступил, пропуская странное двуногое существо. 

На ночевку Макс остановился, только когда сосны сгустились настолько, что лунного света, пробивающегося сквозь их кроны, перестало хватать для того, чтобы не переломать ноги на выступающих корнях и кочках. Устал Макс к этому моменту так, что даже на дерево забираться не стал: завернулся в одеяло и завалился под первую попавшуюся ель. И правильно сделал, как выяснилось с рассветом – ночью прошел дождь, в любом другом месте Макс вымок бы до нитки. 

До заката добраться до дома Фрэнка не получилось. Макс все-таки промахнулся мимо него и вышел к подножью тех самых гор, до которых не добежал, спасаясь от егерей. Пришлось, как тогда, лезть на старый дуб, чтобы высмотреть дом сверху. Это удалось не сразу: окна не светились, и только проплешина бывшей дороги – растущие вдоль нее молодые деревья были заметно ниже остальных – позволила определить место, где стоял дом, и разглядеть выглядывающий из густой листвы квадрат крыши с маленьким вертолетом на ней. 

Конечно, день еще не закончился, небо на западе переливалось всеми оттенками красного, но все-таки – почему? Почему Фрэнк не зажигал свет? Вертолет на месте, значит, хозяин дома… Макс спустился с дерева и побежал – на этот раз по-настоящему, словно за ним снова гнались собаки – к дому. В голове, словно заезженная пластинка, крутилось «поздно», вновь и вновь произносимое тихим печальным голосом Джереми. Господи, ну почему Макс был таким идиотом?!

Он добрался до заднего двора, где у Фрэнка был огород, в глубоких сумерках. Небо было еще темно-синим, на его фоне черным крестом выделялись лопасти припаркованного на крыше вертолета. Сам дом казался пепельным в бледном свете восходящей луны, слюдяными пятнами блестели отражавшие его окна. Темные. Макс ухватился за стойку теплицы – от долгого бега дрожали ноги, сердце больно билось о ребра. 

По глазам резанул вспыхнувший на первом этаже свет, дверь отворилась, и на пороге возникла знакомая чуть сутулая фигура. Максу вдруг очень захотелось сесть прямо на грядку с редиской.

– А я как раз подумал, что надо бы чаю заварить, – сказал Фрэнк. – Тебе черный или зеленый?

И Макс, со второй попытки протолкнув мешавшийся в горле ком, ответил:

– Спасибо.


End file.
